


Savor The Moment

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru go to Yokohama for a weekend vacation. (KuroMahi, Modern AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 16





	Savor The Moment

Mahiru sat on the train and he waited for the time to pass by playing games on his phone. There was a light weight on his shoulder but he didn’t mind. Kuro slept soundly as he used his shoulder as a pillow. They had to wake up early that day so he decided to let him rest during the train ride. Mahiru leaned against Kuro in return and listened to his even breathing. No matter if they talked throughout the train ride or simply sat in each other’s presence, Mahiru was content and happy.

More people entered the train and it became noisier. Kuro was a deep sleeper but Mahiru didn’t want the other passengers to wake him. He took off one of his earbuds and slipped it beneath Kuro’s hood. Mahiru carefully tucked the earbud into his ear and he hoped the song would muffle the voices of the people around them. Before he leaned back, he couldn’t help but press a kiss onto his hair. The small gesture roused Kuro slightly.

Kuro shifted next to him and searched for a comfortable position again. He wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s waist, turned his face into his shoulder and finally settled back to sleep. They were sitting closer than before and Mahiru felt his heart quicken. He glanced around the crowded train and he was glad that people weren’t staring at them. Mahiru relaxed into Kuro’s embrace.

He took out a travel magazine from his bag and flipped to a page he bookmarked. They had both been busy due to finals but they could now relax. They spent a lot of time together since they were roommates but he was excited to go out on a proper date. Mahiru suggested they travel to Yokohama and stay overnight. He had circled several places in the magazine that he wanted to go with Kuro.

“There’s a museum for cup noodles? I hope they have a lot of samples for us to try.” Kuro’s voice surprised him. He didn’t lift his head from his shoulder as he read the notes Mahiru wrote in the margins. He smiled up at him and joked: “If we go during lunch, we can save money by filling up on samples and buying a light meal afterwards. University’s expensive.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that instant noodles are unhealthy, Kuro?” He rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. Mahiru held the booklet between them and they went through the different attractions they could visit. “The museum is close to the hotel we booked yesterday. We can even see the sea and shop at the boardwalk nearby. Which do you want to see first?”

“I don’t really care where we go. I’m happy as long as I’m with you.” He shrugged. Kuro sat straighter and stretched his arms above his head. He wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and he used his other hand to flip to the next page. “Last night, Licht texted me and said we need to bring back sweets as a souvenir for him. I know giving souvenirs to your family and friends is a custom but I thought it was only for long trips.”

“I think Licht is just being a little greedy. You know how much he likes sweets.” Mahiru skimmed the different sweets they could buy for their friends. Kuro reached out to him and gently brushed his bangs from his brown eyes. The small gesture showed how attentive he was and it made Mahiru smile. While Kuro wasn’t the type for words, he showed how he cared through his actions. He wondered if it was because he grew up in London.

Kuro moved to Japan for school and they were roommates. Mahiru would show him around Tokyo and they grew closer until they started dating. “Licht would tell me how Hyde likes to flirt with him in public. I wonder if Englishmen are all forward like you two.”

“I don’t think I’m the same my brother.” Kuro didn’t know why Mahiru would compare them when they didn’t have similar personalities.

“Well, you’re not as loud as Hyde but you both act casual when it comes to being so affectionate in public.” Mahiru thought of the Hollywood movies he watched and how the couples would openly kiss each other. He questioned if Kuro was the same with his past partners and he felt slightly jealous. Kuro saw his brows furrowed slightly and he worried that Mahiru was uncomfortable.

“I’ve been in Japan for a few years but I’m still learning. Sorry.” He sat straighter and he started to pull his hand back. Mahiru placed his hand over his to keep his arm around his waist. He threaded their fingers together and tenderly rubbed his thumb along his knuckles. His hands were strong but he knew how gentle they could be.

“I like how you’ll put your arm around my shoulder when we walk down the street.” Mahiru told him. “I was just thinking of how you’d do things like that with others. I know that it’s immature to feel jealous and I have nothing to worry about but…”

He trailed after Kuro lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. “I don’t do things like this because I grew up in London. It’s only for you, Mahiru.”

* * *

“Isn’t the ocean beautiful, Kuro?” Mahiru stared at the endless, blue ocean as they walked along the boardwalk. They could walk for miles but he wouldn’t become tired as long as Mahiru was with him. They would occasionally stop at a shop and browse the items on sale. Mahiru didn’t have extravagant tastes and preferred to wear simple clothes. Kuro thought that Mahiru was already beautiful with his smile so he didn’t need expensive clothes.

“We should go to the beach for our next trip.” Kuro heard a bike approach them and he looked over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and pulled him out of the bike’s path. Unfortunately, a few feet ahead of them, an elderly woman wasn’t able to evade the bike quickly enough. The woman stumbled to the ground and dropped her bags. Mahiru immediately ran forward to help her.

“Are you okay?” He knelt next to the grandmother and helped her to her feet. Kuro joined them and he began to collect the groceries she dropped. Mahiru was glad that she appeared unhurt and she was able to stand on her own. A part of him was still worried and he asked, “Is there someone you can call and ask if they’ll help you home? Carrying so much might be difficult after your fall.”

“What a kind boy you are. Thank you.” She smiled. She waved away his concern and told him, “My children are at work and I don’t want to trouble them by calling for help. I should be fine. My house is only ten minutes from here and my husband is waiting for me.”

Despite her reassurance, Kuro could see that Mahiru felt hesitant to walk away from someone who was hurt. He knew how kind he was and he openly wore his emotions on his face. He knelt in front of the elderly woman and said: “You’ve been leaning on your left leg so the fall hurt you. Even if nothing’s broken, you shouldn’t walk. I’ll carry you on my back.”

“I appreciate your offer. You look so much like my grandson. It’s rare to find someone with red eyes like yours.” She said once she saw Kuro. The grandmother accepted his help and she climbed onto his back. He stood and noticed Mahiru’s smile in the corner of his eyes. He felt himself blush under his tender gaze. Kuro could almost read his thoughts.

Mahiru carried the plastic bags as they walked down the street. They followed the directions she gave them and they entered a residential area nearby. He asked the woman about her grandson to start a casual conversation. Kuro merely listened to them laugh together and he thought of how he was able to connect with others easily. He had a warmth that drew people to him.

“Are you two dating?” She asked suddenly. “You two seem close. Did I interrupt your first date?”

“Actually, Kuro and I have been dating for a year now. Finals week ended and we wanted to celebrate by going on a date to Yokohama.” Mahiru told her. Whenever he thought of Kuro, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. “You live here. Do you know good places for a couple to visit?”

“My husband and I have tickets to the Ferris wheel at Cosmo World. It doesn’t look like we can go because my old bones are aching from the fall. You two should take the tickets and enjoy yourselves! It’ll be my way to thank you for helping me.” She offered. “My husband prefers to stay inside so I’m sure he won’t mind giving you the ticket.”

“Kuro is similar. His ideal date is to watch a movie on the couch.” Mahiru loved the late nights they would spend simply cuddling in front of the television. While they had different personalities, they made each other happy. Kuro taught him how to slow down and enjoy the day.

“But he came all the way to Yokohama for a date with you.” She said and Mahiru nodded.

* * *

“I wonder if we’ll be able to see Tokyo Tower when we reach the top of the Ferris Wheel.” Mahiru stared out the window as the cart slowly rose higher into the sky. The view before them was beautiful and he didn’t know if he should focus on the starry sky or the neon lights reflecting on the water. In the end, he found himself staring at Kuro and his way the light highlighted his strong features.

The night air was a little cold so he leaned closer to Kuro next to him. He tilted his head back to gaze up at him and pursed his lips slightly. Even without words, he knew what Mahiru wanted. He leaned down to kiss him briefly. Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro and said, “That elderly couple was nice to give us those tickets. Do you think that’ll be us one day?”

“By the time we’re old, there should be a service that picks up groceries for us and you wouldn’t have to go out to buy them on your own. We can both stay home and play bingo.” They both laughed as they imagined the scene. Kuro never thought of romance or marriage while he was a child but he could easily imagine those things with Mahiru. Even after years passed and they were old, he would help Mahiru carry groceries home.


End file.
